


Lucid Dreams

by Ch33kybunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Dean Winchester, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch33kybunny/pseuds/Ch33kybunny
Summary: Dean never has good ideas but maybe this is the one exception.





	Lucid Dreams

 

Dean Winchester wasn't good at anything other than running away from his problems.

He was an animal on the football field, in bed, and in his own mind.

He could do no wrong, that was until he did.

He shouldn't have taken that drink from her.

He broke the only person who could love the feral animal he was becoming.

This was a surprise to Dean, drunk and a little high, he had kissed Hannah.

Hannah who had been trying her hardest to break them apart.

Now he was in the spotlight, and there was only one person in the audience.

Maybe it had been the eyes, they were twins after all.

He felt his vision blurring as his world crashed around him.

 

-

Hannah Milton had bad intentions walking into Meg Master's house party.

It had been his eyes, you know, they had looked at her as if she was the whole world.

That's what she had always wanted.

Her hair up, dark blazer, and black-rimmed faux glasses.

Maybe she shouldn't have slipped that pill in his drink.

What Hannah would have died for, now she just wishes she was just dead.

She was mortified as the man she loved called her by another name.

She was mortified that she loved this man at all.

The heart wants what the heart wants, they were twins after all.

 

-

 

He swallowed the pills as if he didn't care at all.

He had wanted to to have fun and be spontaneous.

He was a fool for believing that he, wanted that at all.

Castiel Milton was a control freak and maybe just a little obsessive.

He wanted this boy to lie to him and make him forget.

He wasn't surprised when his bottle of beer slipped from his hands straight to the wall just behind Hannah's head.

This wasn't him but he had had it and she wasn't going to fuck this up for him too.

Maybe he shouldn't have told her about Dean being at the party, he grabs the j from his pocket and lights it as he walks away.

-

_

__________

-

-

Dean should have just stayed home and stuck with the plan.

His life's plan. Ha, life.

He was always watching for that sign that it was time.

He had gotten what he wanted now.

He had hurt him for the last time.

Hannah had given him his out and he could finally come to the front of the line.

He laughed as he walked out into the acres of woods. Silver of his gun listening in the moonlight.

His father had always said that he would end up dead in a ditch someday, almost true.

Dean was so close.

Naturally, he started running, following the dark path full of his darkest desires.

Maybe Cas would come to see him when he was in the ground, where he couldn't hurt him again.

They could be happy for once.

He stops at a clearing, illuminated by the moon with the gun to his head, sinking to the ground.

He didn't hear the light steps coming up behind him over the sound of the voices screaming for his to just pull the trigger.

Here he was finally in the spotlight.

Sinking into the warm chest and strong embrace as pulls the trigger.

Castiel laughs darkly as he kisses the back of deans neck, "You're not allowed to leave me. You don't get to choose when you leave Dean."

Dean breaths in deeply and exhale slowly letting the gun fall from his grip to look back into Castiel's eyes.

 

 

 

Dean never has good ideas but maybe this is the one exception.

Dean never has good ideas but maybe this boy was the one exception.

**Author's Note:**

> {Title: Juice WRLD}  
> _U Said -Lil Peep _Problems -Lil Peep |Dean  
> _Bad Intentions -Niykee Heaton|Hannah  
> _Hurt Me -Juice WRLD|Castiel  
> ending : Moonlight -xxxtentacion  
> [This probably makes no sense and is all over the place but this the first thing I've been able to write in a few years. not an exaggeration.] so leave me suggestions for future stuff? All critique is good critique :]


End file.
